Blank Pages
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: AU Ran is a novelist dealing with a writer's block. Ken is the young man who wanders into his life, trying to find a place to fit in. As they grow close, new problems arise that could ruin their lives. RanKen (Duh!), YxSxC, O x N
1. Prologue: Every Writer's Worst Nightmare

Blank Pages  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. Will never be mine. Has never been mine. *sob*  
  
Summary: AU Ran is a writer dealing with a writer's block for the first time in his life. Ken is the young man who wanders into his life, trying to find a place to fit in. But as these two men grow closer, more problems arise that could complicate (and destroy) their lives.  
  
Pairings: Ran/Ken, Ken/Ran (depends how you look at it), a Brad/Schu/Yohji triangle (fweee!), and a pinch of Omi x Nagi  
  
NOTE: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY! In other words, no assassins deal. I think someone who knows nothing of Weiss shall be able to understand what's going on. I'm trying to keep it as AU as possible.   
  
I know it's wrong of me to start something new but I did anyway. I'm sorry I haven't worked on either Switch or WS. I've been depressed and lots of things have been happening. In any case, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at AU.  
  
This story is dedicated to my wonderful kami-chan and CherubKatan since it was their birthdays (or perhaps I passed them. I know I passed CherubKatan's and will probably pass kami's...in any case, it's for them!)  
  
---  
Prologue (Every Writer's Worst Nightmare)  
  
* * *  
It had been another one of those mornings when Aya Fujimiya left to go shopping for groceries and other necessities. She didn't expect find anything out of the ordinary when she came back. She didn't expect to hear any news that would change her life. And above all, she didn't expect to hear any news that would change Ran, her older brother.   
  
Of course, she would be wrong.  
  
"I'm back!" Aya closed the front door of her two- story house, leaving a cold and quiet world behind her. "I got you the paper you wanted, Ran! It was the last pack too."  
  
"That's good!" Her brother yelled from upstairs. Aya waited to hear him say something more but was surprised when he didn't. Then she figured that he was probably hard at work and not in the mood to talk.   
  
*/The joys of having a brother who's a novelist./* She thought, shaking her head and putting away the things she had bought. Her brother was talented all right but not the world's most chatty person. He wasn't too fond of spending time outside either. Twice she asked him to come along with her but he still refused. Which was bad considering the fact Aya had been hounded by all of Ran's fans today.  
  
From the moment she walked into the store to the moment she got out of sight, she was surrounded by Ran's fan club. They kept asking her if they could come visit their favorite author at home and one girl even asked for Aya's autograph. She finally had to deny all their requests but promised them that Ran was working hard on the next novel.   
  
*/At least, I hope he is working hard on it./* She thought. The funny thing was, she didn't know what the novel would be about. Ran usually gave her a good idea of what he was planning to write. Then Aya would tell him if it would work out with the fans or not. They'd work out all the little problems together before Ran sent anything off to his editor.   
  
But he hadn't asked her for advice in a week. Aya wondered what he could possibly be writing. Was it going to be a surprise? No. Ran was not a man full of surprises. And he didn't like keeping things from Aya, especially when it came to writing his novels. For a week she had kept quiet. She waited till he would call her upstairs. But that never happened.   
  
And she was tired of it. As soon as she finished putting the groceries away, she decided to go and see what Ran was up to.   
  
"Ran?" She called as she headed up the stairs. The hallway was dark except for some light coming through a single window on the wall.   
  
"I'm in my room, Aya." He replied.   
  
Aya finally made it to the top and turned the corner to where Ran's room was. She pushed the door open and saw something she really didn't want to see.   
  
Her brother's desk was a mess of course. Seven books, all written by him, were stacked in the left corner. There were crumpled sheets of paper cluttered in the right corner. There was also paper falling out of the wastebasket and littering the floor. Aya sighed. Then her face grew dark and worried when she caught sight of her brother. Ran was bent over, head in one hand, glaring down at the blank sheets of paper in front of him. He looked ready to kill himself.  
  
"I hate this." He muttered. "After all this time, it had to happen now!"   
  
Curiosity got the best of Aya. "Ran, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm blocked!" He snapped, turning around and glaring at her. "I'm having trouble writing!"  
  
Aya was taken back by his biting reply. As soon the shock left, she started speaking again. "That's all? You have writer's block?"  
  
"It doesn't seem like much to you but it's bothering me. I never had to deal with it before and now..." Ran's voice trailed off as he looked back at those blank pages. "What do I do, Aya?"  
  
Aya shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have a cure for writer's block. Just try to write it out."  
  
"How?!" Ran snapped. "That's what I have been doing for the past few hours! I'm trying to write it out and I can't!"   
  
Aya was taken back for the second time in a row. "All right! I'm sorry, Ran! I was just trying to help..."  
  
Ran was about to say more when he thought about what Aya just said. It wasn't her fault that he was suffering writer's block. He gave her an apologetic look that told her he didn't mean to lash out like that. He could probably write that block out.   
  
But something else was also bothering him. Someone was talking rather loudly in the next room, occasionally breaking into laughter or exclamations. Try hard as he could, he was unsuccessful in blocking it out. Finally, he had to ask what it was.   
  
"Aya, who's talking so loudly?" He asked.  
  
"That's probably Yohji. He came home early from work." Aya explained. Yohji Kudou was one of their housemates and Ran's best friend. "He must be on the phone with his latest love interest."  
  
Ran rolled his eyes. Despite the fact he and Yohji had been friends for a while, they had two very different personalities. Ran was quiet and cool, sometimes labeled "emotionless" by those who didn't know him well. Of course, he had emotions; he just didn't like showing them off. Yohji, on the other hand, was a bit more on the wild and playful side. He was a nice guy but had the tendency to get on Ran's nerves. He smoked way too many cigarettes and dated at least five women per week. Ran was often amazed as to how he and Yohji became friends in the first place.  
  
"So who is this new love interest?" Ran asked, tapping his pen against his notepad.  
  
"I don't know. I never saw her." Aya confessed. "And Yohji didn't tell me much about her. All I know is that he calls her 'Schu'."  
  
"Schu? What does that mean?" Ran was puzzled. Yohji did call girls with different nicknames but never 'Schu'. Perhaps he would call her 'sweetheart' or 'pretty lady' but not 'Schu'.  
  
"I don't know if it's short for something or if it means something in another language." Aya shrugged, plucking one of her brother's novels off his desk and flipping through it. "What I do know about her is that she's trying to break up with her old boyfriend and hook up with Yohji. But somehow, she can't let the old one go so she's turning to Yohji for help. Interesting name, isn't it?"  
  
"Let him call her whatever he wants." Ran shrugged, though secretly thought that 'Schu' was a terrible nickname for a woman. Then he glared at the wall that separated his room from Yohji's. "He could afford to speak softer though. I'm having a hard time concentrating as it is."  
  
Aya smiled at him before going back to the book she was reading. She was feeling bad that her brother was suffering writer's block. Writer's block and Ran just didn't go together. Every day, her brother wrote at least three chapters of whatever he was currently working on. To his readers, it seemed like he never ran out of things to say.  
  
*/But I think he has./* Aya thought sadly, putting the book down. He just doesn't know what he's going to say next.  
  
She stared at the cover of that book for a while and caught site of the author's name. This was one thing she never understood. Ran had a perfectly nice name...so why was he using a penname? More specifically, why did he use *her name* as a penname? Every novel Ran had ever written in his life was written under the penname Aya Fujimiya.  
  
"Why are you using my name?" Aya always asked. "Your name is nice as it is."  
  
And Ran would always answer her the same way. "Because your name looks better on the cover of a book than mine does."  
  
*/That is a stupid reason to use my name, Ran./* Aya thought. Nonetheless, she allowed him to use it. Besides, it was cute and funny when people referred to her brother as 'Aya'. He really did look like an 'Aya' too with his pretty violet eyes, his crimson hair, and his perfect pale skin.  
  
Just then, the front door slammed, pulling Aya from her thoughts.   
  
"Now what happened?" Ran asked, growing more annoyed with the distractions.  
  
"Nothing, nothing! I think Omi just came in." Omi Tsukiyono was Yohji's half-brother and the other housemate. They could hear him shuffling around downstairs.   
  
"Aw, do you have to go away?!" Yohji asked, a little too loudly, from his room. "Well, why don't you come over? Why do I have to always go and see you?"  
  
"Why doesn't he ever shut up?" Ran demanded.   
  
"Ran, calm down." Aya sighed. "You should be glad Yohji and the others are here. They provided us with money in return for shelter and food."  
  
"Wasn't I providing enough?" Ran demanded. "My books are bestsellers, Aya. Why did we need to get guests in this house?"  
  
"We didn't take them in for the money alone, Ran." Aya reminded him. "Yohji and Omi needed us, remember? It was you who suggested they moved in with us. You refused to turn your back on Yohji."  
  
Ran was about to argue until he remembered that Aya was right. Yohji and Omi had different fathers but the same mother, who raised them when they were younger. When she passed away suddenly, Yohji was given the responsibility of raising his younger brother alone. Neither father looked forward to raising the boys so Yohji and Omi tried to survive together. For a long time, they had been all right. Then they got kicked out of their apartment after failing to pay their rent. Yohji showed up at their doorstep and begged for a place to say.  
  
"If you won't do it for me, do it for Omi." He had said. "We promise to get out of here as soon as I can find a job or something."  
  
Though he thought about it for some time, Ran let Yohji and Omi move in. And, two days later, both of them found jobs at a nearby flower shop.   
  
*/And both of them are still here./* Ran shook his head. It wasn't that he hated having Yohji and Omi in the house. But sometimes Yohji got on his nerves when he least expected it, especially when he was trying to write. Still, he couldn't kick Yohji or Omi out. They did help around the house and were great company.   
  
"Oh." Ran finally said. "Okay, Aya, you're right. I suppose it isn't all that bad. Yohji is my friend and I can't abandon him or Omi."   
  
Aya nodded. "Glad I got my point across."  
  
"Hello! I'm home!" Omi exclaimed, bounding into Ran's room and throwing his jacket onto a chair. His bright blue eyes were twinkling with excitement. "I have some good news for everyone!"  
  
"Keep it down in there!" They heard Yohji yell out. "I can't think with all that noise!"  
  
*/That's what I've been saying./* Ran frowned.   
  
"How was work today, Omi?" Aya asked, trying hard to keep things civil. Ran had the look on his face that said 'If Yohji doesn't get off that phone soon, I am going to skewer him.'   
  
"Good. I met some really nice people today. They were inquiring about you guys. And there was this one boy who I_" Omi started to say but then stopped. He started to turn red. "That one is a long story."  
  
"So? What's up with this boy, Omi?" Aya asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Omi insisted though his face grew even redder. "He's just someone I met today, that's all! But that's not my only piece of good news."  
  
Ran and Aya both had the feeling Omi was hiding something from them but they didn't question him.   
  
"I hope you don't kill me for it but_" Omi paused again. "Another guy came into the shop today. We talked for a while and he seems lonely. I felt bad hearing his life story. But he's a nice guy. He doesn't have a place to stay so I_"  
  
Aya had a bad feeling what Omi was going to say next. "What did you do, Omi?"  
  
"Please don't get mad at me!" Omi begged. "I couldn't help it! I had to do this for him!"  
  
Ran sighed. "Just say it already, Omi."   
  
Omi blushed. "I think you guys might be getting another housemate."  
  
TBC...  
  
* * *  
  
In case anyone is wondering, no, I am NOT TURNING SCHU INTO A WOMAN! I like Schu just the way he is.  
  
I know it's weird to make Ran and Yohji best friends since their personalities clash but hey! People pair these guys up a lot! What's wrong with them being friends?  
  
Next up...well, it'll be a surprise^_^  
  
Sorry for any OOC-ness but it's kinda expected in an AU. I'll try to keep everyone as much in character as possible. Please excuse the minor editing errors. I did my best.   
  
Review, review, review! Flames will be used to burn my books. (Exams suck! Who agrees with me? Raise your hand!) 


	2. Chapter 1:A New Houseguest or Two

Blank Pages  
  
(Chapter 1: A New Guest or Two)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: It's mine, it's mine, I'm lying like a rug, it's mine, it's mine, I'm such a dirty liar.  
  
Pairing: AU STORY! Ran x Ken (no duh!), Yohji/Schu/Brad triangle, and small pinch of Omi/Nagi. Not interesting? Click the back button one or two times and poof! Fic will disappear! It's amazing!   
  
Blah, this may be the last chapter for a while on this story. Have to work on Switch and WS too. Oh well...  
  
Thanks to the readers: Windy-kun, kami-chan, Isa-chan, CherubKatan, Koyasu, rikilai (it'll be a combination of both, a three-way and both competing for Schu's attention), Gale, Tears of Pluto (Schu is mine! Mwuah!), Keimei, JenKen, Krysana, ember-fang, Keitoran, marsupial, silvericypill, Li, and Voodoo Fyrefly (it's Weiss/Weiß Kreuz, not Kruez. I know, I made the same mistake.)   
  
For the record, this has nothing to do with Gravitation. Ken is not a hyperactive pink-haired singer. (Gah! I got an image of that!) It's just an AU idea I had.   
  
One more random scary thought: I've gotten used to Yohji's Gluhen look and now I picture him like that! AH!  
  
Without further stupidity, the chapter...  
  
* * *   
  
Ran's face darkened. "What did you just say?"  
  
"We may be having a new roommate soon!" Omi exclaimed before changing the subject. "Oh and I got the mail. Ran, you got another one from Sakura Tomoe and the rest are bills. Well, I gotta go!"  
  
"Hold it!" Both Aya and Ran said at the same time, stopping Omi from sneaking out of the room. He turned back around, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.   
  
"Yes?" He asked, praying that neither one would jump him. He knew very well that he was nothing short of doomed. Aya smiled and began walking up to him.  
  
"I don't know if I'm hearing things but did you just say we're going to have another roommate soon?" She asked.   
  
Omi gulped, closed his eyes, and nodded. Aya's smile vanished and Ran's violet eyes were blazing with fury. Omi tried all he could to save himself from the wrath that would fall on him.   
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" He explained. "I just felt bad for him. I understood all the pain he went through and I know what it's like to be alone in this world. I couldn't say no! You guys have to understand!"  
  
Ran scowled as he looked down at the letter. It had come from Sakura Tomoe, one of his biggest fans. The girl latched onto him like a leech ever since she met him at a bookstore. She sent him letters and emails on a regular basis, usually asking him when his next book was coming out and if she could get a small preview of it. Politely, Ran had wrote her back and told her couldn't do that for her. He hoped that would the end of her letters. It wasn't. Instead, the letters kept coming.  
  
Aya sighed, knowing her brother did not like the news. "Omi, I wish you had told us about this earlier."  
  
"I know. But I couldn't wait."  
  
"Well, I'm not against having anyone new but Ran may be a little against the idea."  
  
"A *little* against the idea?! I'm completely against it!" Ran finally exploded. He looked like he swallowed a lemon whole, his lips pouting and his face scrunched up. "Great! As if I'm not stressed out already, we get more people. How many does this make, five?"  
  
"It'll be six tomorrow." Yohji interrupted, walking into room (without knocking first, Ran observed). "I invited Schu to dinner."   
  
That did it.   
  
"You did what?!" Ran tried to keep himself from killing Yohji. It was Aya and Omi who were really holding him back. "You mean to tell me you invited someone without asking us first?! Didn't I tell you a hundred times already that I do *not* want to be disturbed and I do not want any visitors in this house while I'm trying to write?!"  
  
"Dude, you haven't written anything yet. You have writer's block, remember?"   
  
"Yohji!" Aya exclaimed, losing her grip on her brother. Omi was also struggling to keep Ran in place while Yohji backed into a corner. "You should have asked us if it was alright first."   
  
"Sheesh, I'm an adult! I don't need to ask anyone for anything." Yohji pointed out.  
  
"You're also living in my house. And people are not allowed in my house unless I let them in." Ran snapped. Omi finally lost his grip on Ran and fell to the floor. Aya was still struggling though.  
  
"You should have asked us." She told him again. "This adds another chore to my list."  
  
"Well, I think it's a good idea Yohji invited Schu." Omi said.  
  
"Don't you start too!" Aya warned him as Ran turned his glare onto the younger boy.   
  
"Listen to me first. I mean, we wanted to know about Schu for a long time and now the moment has finally arrived. Besides, I think new people might help everyone out. Ran may stop thinking of his writer's block, you and I will get to know someone new, and Yohji will get show his new love interest to the rest of us. Just be careful, Yohji. You guys have only known each other for two weeks. You don't know everything about Schu yet, do you?" Omi asked.   
  
"Aw, Schu and I will be fine. It's love, my dear friend." Yohji got the courage to pat Ran on the back. "We'll live happily ever after just like Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Ran frowned. "Romeo and Juliet ended up dead."  
  
Yohji paled making it clear he never knew this before. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes. I told you that you shouldn't have missed class that day!"   
  
Yohji was miffed. "Well, forget about that. Can Schu please come over?! I'm sick of having to go over and meet_"  
  
"What about Schu's boyfriend?" Aya asked suddenly. "From what it sounds like, he still has feelings for Schu and vice versa."  
  
"Schu's boyfriend?" Yohji shrugged. "Don't worry about him. That problem will also be taken care of. Leave everything to me!"  
  
*/I'd rather not./* Ran thought, remembering that Yohji was not the world's most reliable person. He had enough memories to prove that as well. But he was most annoyed with the fact that someone was going to move in with them. How could Omi do that without asking anyone, namely him? It was hard enough taking care of two houseguests. Soon there would be another. And tomorrow, the mysterious Schu was coming over. From the way Yohji talked about her, it sounded like he wanted her to move in as well.   
  
*/This is the worst time for me to even think of writing another novel./* Ran pouted. He could just imagine the faces of his fans and editor when he told them that he'd be delayed for another few months. He knew that Sakura Tomoe would send him letters, begging him to hurry up, until that book finally came out. Heck, all his fans would do that. */Stupid writer's block. /*  
  
Out loud, he said. "I really don't like the idea of having another person over."  
  
"C'mon!" Yohji begged. "Have I ever asked you for anything?"  
  
Ran glowered and pretended to think. "Hmm, let's see. When have you ever asked me for anything? How about that time when I told everyone in Literature class that you had the mumps when you actually hadn't finished your midterm paper and asked me to lie for you? Or how about when you drove my car into a tree and I had to cover for you, saying I did it? And let's forget, you're asking me to stay here because you don't have_"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it!" Yohji winced. "So I asked you for a few things_"  
  
"A *few* things? Would you like me to run down a list of *all* the things you asked me to do?"  
  
"No, man. It's okay." Then Yohji got serious. "But I really want you guys to meet Schu. So can I? Just for tomorrow?"  
  
"And can't we please let this new guy stay?" Omi begged. "I couldn't say no to him, Ran! And I can't take my word back. I told him we'd go and pick him up tonight."   
  
"Fine." Ran said at last. "This housemate can stay. And Schu can come over tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Omi almost burst into tears. Yohji was also sighing happily, pleased that Schu would come over. "I knew you'd_"  
  
"However!" Ran held up his finger, keeping Omi from going on. "This roommate has to get a job if he wants to stay. I don't want anyone living here and not doing anything. And Yohji, you and Schu stay only for dinner. You cannot invite her into your bedroom and keep her till morning like you did with the last girlfriend."  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow. "Her?"   
  
"Yes. I don't want Schu spending the night here too."   
  
Yohji pouted. "You have too many rules. But fine. Schu and I will go somewhere else after dinner. Satisfied?"  
  
Ran nodded. "Very."   
  
"And thank you, Ran!" Omi said again. "You won't be disappointed! I'll make sure he gets a job soon!"   
  
"I can't!" Yohji exclaimed. "Schu and I have a date!"  
  
"Another one?!" Ran exploded. He had the horrible urge to start throwing his books at his idiot friend. "This is the seventh time you two have gone out!"  
  
"I know! But I really like Schu!"   
  
"That's what you say about all your dates! How is this Schu any different?"  
  
"Because I really am in love!" Yohji shot back. Then he calmed down and looked dreamy. "I know I say that a lot but I mean it now. Schu is nothing like any of the girls I've dated in the past. We understand each other. We look after one another. We enjoy each other's company. I feel something for Schu, Ran. Believe me."  
  
For what seemed like the three millionth time today, Ran was at a loss for words. Yes, Yohji did say things like this about all the girls he dated. But there was a serious tone to his voice now. Maybe he did like her. He wouldn't keep going out with her or raising the phone bill by calling her 24/7 if he didn't have a thing for her. He hoped that this thing with Schu would last long.  
  
"I'm glad you're in love." Ran said honestly. "But can't you just stop by and pick our 'housemate' up?"  
  
Yohji shook his head. "I don't want to take Omi to the shop, bring him and this guy back here, and then run off to Schu's place. It's time-consuming."  
  
"I have work though_"  
  
"Please? Please? Please?" Yohji added. Then he smiled slyly. "I'll start singing that song you hate so much_"   
  
"Okay, I'll go!" Ran snapped. He hated that song Yohji was talking about and if agreeing to this was the only way to keep Yohji from singing it, so be it. "I will go with Omi and pick this new houseguest. You can go on your date. Happy?"   
  
Yohji smirked. "Very."  
  
Aya clapped her hands. "Glad to see you resolved this. But before anyone leaves, I need you to help me clean the house."  
  
"I can't." Yohji shook his head. "I'm supposed to pick Schu up now."  
  
He managed to narrowly escape the books that were being thrown in his direction. Though one book hit his back.  
  
* * *  
A few hours later, Ran and Omi went over to where the flower shop was. According to Omi, the new houseguest was supposed to meet them in the shop. Someone had also forgotten to turn off the air conditioner. The place was colder than the center of an icicle but Ran tried hard not to complain. Otherwise, it looked nice. There were couple of rose bouquets on the display window and signs pointing out that the lilies were cheap or buy two sunflowers and get one free.  
  
"Here we are!" Omi exclaimed cheerfully, opening the door and flipping the light switch. The shop was tidy with just a little turn on the floor and it smelt wonderful with all the fragrances of different flowers.  
  
"I'm have to run to the bathroom for a few minutes." Omi said. "I hope you don't mind. I'll turn the A/C off too."   
  
Ran nodded. "Go ahead. I'll wait."  
  
Omi gave him a grateful smile before running into the back where the restrooms were located. Ran began to pace around the flower shop, trying to keep himself warm, and thinking about what was happening. They were getting a new housemate and Yohji getting serious about this Schu girl. He was thinking more about the latter. Yohji had dated a lot of girls in the past. Ever since Ran met him, Yohji was hooked up with someone. But this was the first time he dated a girl for this long. He never seemed satisfied with any of his previous girlfriends. Or at least that was what he told Ran. Despite how much of an idiot Yohji could be, Ran envied him. Yohji was fun and nice and everyone liked him. He knew just what to say to cheer people up and he was there to offer support if needed. It was little things like this that made Ran glad he had Yohji as his best friend. He knew this Schu girl was lucky to have him.   
  
*/Looks like Schu is working wonders for Yohji./* Ran thought. Secretly, he was glad that his friend found someone who he cared about. He didn't really understand the whole deal with Schu's old boyfriend but he still hoped that things worked out for the better. The whole situation would make a good story.   
  
*/Yes, it would make a good story. I may be out of this writer's block yet!/* Ran thought, feeling good about himself for the first time that day. The ideas were slowly starting to come back. He turned around for a minute...  
  
And that was when he bumped into someone. He heard something drop to the ground and a male voice speak.   
  
"I'm sorry!" The young man burst out, stepped away from Ran, and kneeled down to pick up his suitcase. "I was told to come here and didn't think anyone else would be in here and didn't think you'd turn around and run into me and_"  
  
At this point, Ran tuned out the apologies and glare at the person that was blathering. Immediately, his glare softened into a look of amusement and awe.   
  
Kneeling before him was a young man who, in Ran's opinion, was perfection personified. Or at least, he looked perfect. His dark brown hair was a little unruly and his brown eyes were filled with warmth and intelligence. He had a nice body as well, not too flabby but not too thin. Ran wondered whether this guy was an athlete. If he had been a girl, Ran would have found him to be pretty. No, no, pretty wasn't the right word. Gorgeous seemed to fit him.   
  
"Sorry!" The young man apologized again. "I didn't see you!"  
  
Ran shrugged. "It's okay."  
  
The young man stood up, clutching his suitcase. "I didn't expect to find anyone else here. I saw the place opened and thought_" Then his smile disappeared and began to scrutinize Ran's face. Snapping his fingers, he added. "You're Aya Fujimiya! I thought you looked familiar! I saw your picture on the back of your books and people talk about how wonderful you are and everything."  
  
*/Oh great, another obsessed fan./* Ran thought with annoyance. Out loud, he said. "I guess you also figured it out cause you have all my books, right?"  
  
"Um, well", the young blushed and scratched his head, "Actually, I have only read two of your books. I did like them though! I wanted to read all your others too! But I haven't had the time to_"  
  
"It's okay." Ran said, secretly glad the young man *wasn't* an obsessive fan. "I don't expect everyone in the world to read all my books. I won't cut your head off for having read only two of my books."   
  
"Good!" The young man sighed and Ran smiled. He was finally glad to find someone who wasn't going to gush over how wonderful the last book was and beg him to quickly finish the next one. He loved his fans but sometimes they *did* get on his nerves.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Ken!" The young man held out his hand. Ran hesitated for three seconds before grabbing the hand and shaking it. Ken's grasp was firm but not too tight. Ran added this to things he liked about boy.   
  
*/He'd be the perfect protagonist of a novel./* Ran thought. He nodded towards the suitcase. "So are you going somewhere?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Actually, I_"  
  
At that moment, Omi stepped out of the bathroom and noticed the two of them talking. A wide smile spread across his face.   
  
"Oh good!" He clapped. "I'm so glad you're getting used to each other."  
  
"You know him?" Ran asked, looking in Ken's direction.  
  
"Know him? Ran, I asked him to move in with us!"   
  
TBC...  
  
* * *  
  
Well, this baby took forever to write! I'm working on Switch and WS at the moment. This may be the last chapter to this story for a while. I'm going overseas in three weeks so I'm trying my hardest to finish everything ASAP. I know, you all want Schu and the others to be here soon. If I can, I may squeeze in one more chapter. But don't get your hopes up high. It'll depend on how well these three weeks treat me.  
  
I will miss everyone when I leave next month.   
  
In the meantime, review! Bye bye notes are also acceptable. Flames will be used to sacrifice Takatori (for Windy-kun's sake, everyone. For Windy-kun's sake).   
  
Next chapter: Well, the Schu would come in and more of Ken. Like I said, let's see how the weeks treat me.   
  
Forgive any major errors as always.   
  
I wish I could update overseas but can't T_T. I'll have updates to the other fics though.   
  
Well, till I see you all again...   
  
~Carter/Carter-kun/C-chan/Carter-chan/Carter-san/CT/El Nuthouse/etc. 


	3. Chapter 2: Real Life Muse

Blank Pages (Chapter 2: Real Life Muse)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been mine. *Weeps*  
  
Pairings: Ran x Ken (but of course), Yohji/Schu/Brad triangle (cause it's fun and it hurts God XD), and a good amount of Omi/Nagi  
  
This will be the last chapter for a while. I know it's short but I had to get it out. I think I've said this a million times already but I'm going to India this summer and won't have any Internet till July. (Shocking, I know!) But I'll keep writing this story and everything else. Promise. I'll miss everyone while I'm there.  
  
Thanks to the readers: kami-chan, Windy-kun, JenKen, Kemei, icysilverpill, Koyasu (no, I wish it was Japan), Tears of Pluto, Isa-chan, Nanashi3zo, Krysana, Mistress of Darkness, and Mids  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as everyone got home, the first thing Omi did was take Ken on a tour around the house. Ran and Aya followed them, watching Ken's reaction and listening to what he had to say. Ran was the most interested in this young man. He didn't seem like a threat to them.   
  
*/But looks can be deceiving./* He told himself. */He looks and sounds nice. That doesn't mean he won't try to harm us./*   
  
"Ran?" Aya nudged her brother. He blinked and looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He quickly responded. It was then that he noticed Omi and Ken were gone. "Where are they?"  
  
"Checking out the upstairs. Come on." Aya tugged his sleeve and they went upstairs to find Omi showing Ken where he would sleep. It was the room right across from Ran's bedroom.   
  
"This is where you'll sleep." Omi was explaining. The bedroom was small with a twin size bed, a closet, and a single window. Everything had been painted powder blue and white. Aya had said she wanted to use this room as a family room but for now it had to work as a guestroom. Yohji had stayed in this room till he decided it was cutesy and small for him so he moved. Ken, however, seemed delighted with his new bedroom.  
  
"I like it." He nodded with approval.   
  
"The bathroom is down the hall and Ran's room is right across from yours. My room is two doors down. If you need anything, just knock." Omi concluded. The smile on his face grew wider. "You think you'll fine here?"  
  
"Absolutely! It's bigger than my other place."   
  
"Other place? Where did you live before?" Aya inquired. However, the question was probably something Ken didn't want to answer. He turned bright red and looked down at his feet.   
  
"It's a long story." He replied, signaling that he didn't want to talk about his previous living conditions. Omi noticed this and quickly changed the subject.   
  
"Well, you've seen and met everyone. By the way, if you hear someone coming in at three in the morning, don't panic. That's just my brother, Yohji." He said. "He's a got another girlfriend and spends every night with her."   
  
"I see." Ken nodded. "So I'm assuming I won't get to see him till tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Well, depends when you wake in the morning." Aya said. "If I remember correctly, Yohji has the morning shift at the shop tomorrow."  
  
"Which I will more than likely have to take over cause my brother will still be in bed." Omi sighed. Ken started to laugh but noticed that Ran wasn't really paying attention to anything. He seemed to be lost in his own world, staring out the open door, expecting something to come in.   
  
Ken decided to get his attention back. "Hey, Mr. Fujimiya. I mean, Aya?"  
  
"Yes?" Both Aya and Ran replied. Ken blushed again, forgetting that both of them went by that name.   
  
"Sorry." He murmured. "I don't know what to call_"  
  
"Ran." Ran replied. "I know I go by the penname Aya Fujimiya and most of fans call me that. But since you're going to live with us, you can go ahead and call me Ran."   
  
Ken let out a sigh of relief and turned Aya. "So you're Aya?"  
  
She nodded. "The *real* Aya Fujimiya, yes. My brother uses my name as his penname for some reason or another."   
  
"I think I got it now." Ken said, turning to Ran. "I was trying to ask you something, Ran."  
  
Ran nodded. "Go ahead."   
  
"You do have copies of all your books, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Um, cause I want to read the third book and I didn't get something in the second book. I was kind of_" Ken drummed his fingers and blurted out the rest. "I was kind of hoping you'd explain that part to me. If it's time consuming, I understand and if you would rather I_"  
  
Ken was still rambling but Ran didn't mind. In fact, the guy was kind of cute when he rambled. The way he blushed furiously made him even more adorable.   
  
*/Wait a minute! Cute? Adorable? This is a guy! Why am I finding him cute and adorable? Something's not right./* Ran wondered. Out loud, though, he answered Ken's question.  
  
"I'll help you." He said. Ken stopped talking. "And yes, you can read the third book if you like. I've got a few copies of it left. Tell me if anything confuses in that one too."  
  
Ken looked grateful and nodded. "Thank you. And can I ever read anything first before you send it out? I'd like to do that."  
  
Meanwhile, Aya and Omi were exchanging looks. If they didn't know any better, it seemed Ran liked Ken. He was smiling and letting someone, outside his family and friends, into his writing world. That was something he never did for anyone else, not even for diehard fans like Sakura Tomoe. Ken was probably special.  
  
"You see what I see?" Omi whispered to Aya.  
  
She nodded and whispered back. "My brother just may have found a real life muse and brand new friend."   
  
***  
  
"Where is he? I told him to meet me here." Yohji wondered out loud, looking around the club. He was supposed to meet someone but he couldn't find the person. His jade eyes scanned the brightly lit room, filled with beautiful women, until he found what he was looking for. He smiled and made his way through the crowds. All the ladies looked lovely, he couldn't deny that. They were all calling out to him and giving him the eye. However, he ignored them. He wasn't here for any of them. He had someone.   
  
Finally, he made his way to the only table where an orange-haired man was sitting by myself. Sneaking up from behind, Yohji put both hands over the man's eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" He teased.   
  
The man smirked. "It's you, isn't it? I was wondering when you'd show up, Yohji."  
  
Yohji looked surprised as he took his hands off of the man's face. "How'd you know it was me, Schuldich?"   
  
Schuldich, or Schu as Yohji called him sometimes, smiled slyly. "I can read minds, baby. And I know what's going through yours right now."  
  
"Oh, really?" Yohji pulled up a chair and sat next down. Seductively, he added. "Then tell me what I'm thinking of."  
  
Schuldich grinned. "You're thinking about how much you love me."  
  
"Doesn't count, baby. I think that *all* the time."   
  
"You're also thinking of how you'll explain your relationship to your friends." Schuldich continued. "And I know the thoughts of the women around us. They want to know why you're here with me instead of them. I mean, they all think they're lovely enough for you."  
  
"Well, you're the loveliest of the bunch." Yohji took Schu's hand and squeezed it. "And you mean more to me than any of them."   
  
He leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss but Schuldich pulled away. Before Yohji could protest, he felt Schu's hand clamp over his mouth.  
  
"Not here, love." He whispered, looking around. Yohji followed his gaze and caught sight of people staring at them. Minutes later, they stopped and went back to whatever they were doing.   
  
Schuldich sighed. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem, sugar." Yohji said the moment he was free to talk. "Some people would hate the idea of two guys together."  
  
"And that reminds me of something: you've told your friends about us, haven't you?"   
  
Yohji gulped. Yes, they knew about Schu. They knew he was madly in love with Schu. What he probably failed to tell him was the fact Schu was a guy, not a girl. Knowing all his previous relationships, they probably thought he was straight. In reality, he was a bisexual. He loved men and women both. The reason no one could figure out was because 1) he never told them and 2) he tended to attract more women than men. Therefore, he ended being around them a lot. Only Ran knew the truth and he had been sworn to secrecy on it.   
  
But now he found a guy that he loved, a guy whom he gave catteleyas to (he thought roses were cliché and something women would love more) and spent hours talking about his problems on the phone with. And he didn't want to let this guy go. No matter what anyone thought of them, he refused to let Schuldich go.   
  
Likewise, Schuldich felt the same way. He had broken up with an old boyfriend not too long ago and wasn't looking for love when he met Yohji. But somehow, they came together like pieces of a puzzle. Everything was perfect.  
  
Nonetheless, Yohji still hadn't told anyone Schu's gender. He had been hoping to keep it secret for a little longer. But he couldn't take it. He finally made an ultimatum of inviting Schuldich over tomorrow night and meeting his friends. He decided that was the right time to tell them.  
  
Shaking his head, he said. "No, baby. I don't know how to tell them."  
  
Schuldich was disappointed. "We can't keep it a secret forever, Yohji."   
  
"I know. That's why I invited you over tomorrow. I want to tell them the truth."   
  
Suddenly, Schuldich remembered something. "About tomorrow_"  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. They'll like us. Trust me."  
  
"No, I'm not talking about that." Schuldich took a deep breath. "I may not be able to make it to your place tomorrow."  
  
Yohji's eyes almost popped out of the sunglasses he was wearing. "What?! Baby, I already told everyone you're coming!"  
  
"Well, we have a problem. You know my ex-boyfriend, right?"  
  
Yohji snorted. "That loser? What about him?"  
  
"He called last night." Schuldich began. "And I told him everything. I told him about you and me but it didn't matter. He wouldn't listen no matter how many times I explained it to him. He kept cutting me off."  
  
"That bastard! I'm going to_" Yohji was fuming with rage. He didn't want anyone to come between them and now this jerk was butting into Schuldich's life again?   
  
But Schuldich stopped Yohji from going on. "Don't get mad with him. If you want to yell at anyone, yell at me."  
  
Yohji calmed down but he was still confused. "Yell at you? Why, babe?"  
  
Schuldich let out another sigh. "Because he wants to meet me tomorrow night and I told him he could."   
  
TBC....  
  
* * *  
  
Author Note: I realize I always use 'Schuldig', the German way to spell Schu's name, in most fanfics but for this one, since it's AU and I'm not adhering to the original storyline, I will call him Schuldich. That's how it spelled most of the time anyway.  
  
I'll see you guys in June. Take care, review, flames will be used to roast Takatori (ne, Windy-kun? It's his thing, don't ask^^;), etc.  
  
Till we meet again,  
  
~C-chan 


	4. Chapter 3: Untitled

Blank Pages  
  
By Carter Tachikawa   
  
(Chapter 3)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be. (WHY?!)  
  
Pairings: Ran/Ken, Yohji/Brad/Schu, and Omi/Nagi  
  
Warning: It's an AU therefore it doesn't follow the usual Weiss storyline.  
  
I've returned from my trip, in one piece, and written this baby out for you guys. I hope you were all well. I'd thank you all for the reviews but I'm feeling a little sick so I'll save that for another time. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before everyone except for Ran and Yohji had gone to bed. Yohji was still out with his mysterious girlfriend while Ran was trying to shake writer's block off. So far, nothing worked and he was still on the same square. He figured that watching some late night TV could help seeing Yohji wouldn't be in till morning. Maybe he could get some ideas. He was that desperate after all. But first, he had to do his usual routine of 'check everyone out and make sure they're okay in bed'.   
  
  
  
He peeked into Omi's room first. Omi was fast asleep, flat on his chest and face hidden in his pillow. His legs were splayed out and the blankets covered only half of his body. But he seemed fine so Ran just closed the door and checked up on his sister next. Aya was also asleep although not in the same fashion as Omi. Then he tried Yohji's room. As suspected, it looked the same as it did in the morning: bed was very badly made, clothes were on the floor, the cigarette ashtray hadn't been cleaned out, and the floor was dirty. Of course, there was no Yohji in this room. That was probably a good thing because if he had been there, Ran would have made his best friend clean the entire room from top to bottom. Yohji was not a lover of housework and he avoided it as much as possible.   
  
  
  
Finally, Ran stopped in front of Ken's room. His hand reached out for the doorknob and then jerked away. Ken would probably be offended or embarrassed if Ran opened the door and peeked in. He wasn't used to this 'check up and see if everyone's okay' routine.   
  
  
  
*/It's okay./* Ran thought, going downstairs to do some brainstorming for his next novel. */I'll leave him alone./*   
  
  
  
Yet he wasn't that thrilled of leaving Ken alone. Oh sure, the guy was cute. And he seemed nice. That didn't, however, make him harmless. Omi could have picked up a criminal for all they knew! Ran was trying to remember if he had seen Ken on TV as one of those criminals on the loose. It was a bad moment.   
  
  
  
*/Forget about him now./* His brain was saying. */You have a book to write first./*   
  
  
  
"Right." Ran said out loud. "First thing's first."   
  
  
  
So he sat down on the sofa and tried to think. At that moment, however, the front door opened and Yohji stumbled in. Just one look at his face was enough to tell anyone that something had gone wrong tonight.  
  
  
  
"You're home." Ran noted, doing his best to hide the surprise in his voice. These days, Yohji didn't enter the house till four in the morning, sometimes later. So to see his best friend in before the day was over was a shock. "It's only eleven."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know." Yohji nodded wearily. He threw his jacket on the floor and plopped down on the couch. "I had one hell of a night."  
  
  
  
"Really? Then you two didn't do much. 'One hell of a night' would probably describe you and your date getting wasted at a bar and then getting lost on your way to a make out spot."   
  
  
  
"Spare me your humor." Yohji groaned. "Tonight sucked, okay? It sucked."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Ran raised an eyebrow. From the tone of his voice, his friend was definitely having some kind of problem and it worried him. Yohji could be a pain in the posterior sometimes (like the time he dumped strawberry Jell-O down Ran's back when he was sleeping) but he was a good person at times too (like when Yohji let Ran cut in front of him in long lines). Something had gone wrong in the happy land of Yohji and Schu and Ran was ready to hear the whole thing. He forgot about writing and paid attention to everything Yohji was saying.  
  
  
  
"Schu and I_" Yohji began but had trouble finishing. "Well, we didn't fight and we're still together. At least, I think we're together. But I'm not_"  
  
  
  
Ran bit his bottom lip. So far, he had no clue what had happened. "Well, if you two are still together, then there's nothing wrong."  
  
  
  
Yohji shook his head. "It's complicated. Really. Anyway, tell Aya that Schu won't be coming over tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"She's not coming?"  
  
For a moment, Yohji didn't know what Ran was talking about. Then he remembered that Ran was referring to Schuldich and winced inside. He still hadn't told anyone that his 'girlfriend' was actually a man.  
  
  
  
*/I've got to tell him eventually. He thought. I've got to tell them all. But first, I want this whole thing with Schu and the ex to blow over./*   
  
  
  
He looked to find Ran still staring at him. "Sorry, man. This is a lot harder to deal with than to explain. Trust me. I mean, I haven't been so in love someone since Asuka_" He trailed off again and looked sad. Ran didn't even have to prod Yohji to know what he was thinking of. The moment he said that name, everything became clear.  
  
  
  
Asuka Murase had been Yohji's girlfriend during college. They had dated during the first two years and got along for the most part. Yohji loved her despite the fact that she could get on his nerves and vice versa. The two had fun bother Ran twenty-four seven while they were in school. (One day, Yohji and Asuka painted Ran's nails and put makeup on him while he slept. Ran woke up to find his fingernails painted purple, his toes painted pink, and his face heavily made up. It was embarrassing because he looked like a hooker trying desperately to get a job at the circus.) But one night changed everything. Asuka and Yohji had gotten into a fight at a party and Asuka left in an angry mood. Yohji regretted what he had told and promised himself to call her as soon as she got home. Unfortunately, she never made it home. The roads had been rather slippery that night because of the rain. Asuka's car skidded to an edge and went over it. Her body was never found.   
  
  
  
Yohji was devastated by what happened that he even went lengths to ignore any girls that came his way. He got over that stage in a week but he never could get over Asuka. He didn't even have a grave to visit and that made the recovery even harder. Ran tried his best to cheer Yohji up but it wasn't good enough. Then Schu came and everything was okay again. Yohji was acting like himself.   
  
  
  
Or at least, they had been okay. Right now, it was hard to tell what had happened.  
  
  
  
"Spill it." Ran said. "What's the trouble between you and your girl?"  
  
*/My girl?/* Yohji wondered. Out loud, he said. "It's a long story, buddy."  
  
  
  
"I'm patient. Tell me what happened."  
  
  
  
Yohji hesitated for a few seconds but before he knew it, he was telling Ran everything that happened. He went into detail about Schu's dilemma and about the ex-boyfriend coming back.   
  
  
  
"I had to come home." He concluded. Then he began pleading again. "Help me, Ran! I've never been in a situation like this before. What do I do? Who do I turn to? What's going to happen?"   
  
  
  
"You should_" Ran started to suggest but then paused. He'd never been in this situation either. He personally didn't know what to do yet Yohji was waiting for an answer.   
  
  
  
"Talk to her." Someone else finished off for him. Both of them turned around to find Ken, the new guest, standing half-naked in the doorway. Ran tried his hardest not to salivate at the sight of Ken's perfectly toned chest. Holding back that urge, however, was near impossible.  
  
  
  
Yohji was also surprised to see him although for different reason. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
Ran blinked, then quickly replied. "Oh! That's Ken! Ken_"  
  
  
  
"Hidaka. Ken Hidaka." Ken walked over to Yohji and shook his hand. Upon seeing that perfect chest up close, Ran nearly dissolved into a puddle. "You're Aya's best friend, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Aya? Oh, you're calling Ran by his penname!" Yohji reached over and punched his ready-to-drool-all-over-the-floor friend on the arm. "I told him a million times not to use his sister's name, that he should use something more original. But no! Aya Fujimiya #2 he is!"  
  
  
  
Ken turn deep red. "I'm sorry. I'm still not used to calling my favorite author by his real name."  
  
  
  
Now it was Ran's turn to blush. Wiping the little bit of drool that was about to fall out of his mouth, he asked. "I'm your favorite author?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, you are. I know, I haven't read many of your books but I like you. You're the only author that I will ever read. I mean it too." Ken was quick to add at the end.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Yohji had noticed how Ran was looking at Ken and was suddenly intrigued. His friend had an unusually dreamy look on his face. This guy was a fine looking man, Yohji had to admit, but why was Ran staring at him like that? Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Yohji tried to break the silence.  
  
  
  
"You better watch out, Ran! This guy may like you so much, he'll probably give you both of his kidneys!" He joked. Ran made a face and Ken just looked confused.   
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"One of Ran's fans, a girl named Sakura Tomoe, told him she'd give away one of her kidneys if he asked her out on a date." Yohji explained. "I think she's crazy enough to do something like that too. You should see her at all the book signings. She screams louder than the rest of Ran's fans."  
  
  
  
Ken looked puzzled. "Okay. But I'm keeping both of my kidneys. I have no intention of giving them away."  
  
  
  
*/Good./* Ran thought. He had zoned out again as Ken told Yohji what to do with Schu and the ex-boyfriend. All he could stare at were Ken's abs. */My God, I wish I were an artist. I'd love to have a painting of you hanging in my room. Whoever created you spent a good deal of his life making you perfect./*  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't you agree, Ran?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Ran replied dreamily, still focused on Ken. Yohji caught the look on Ran's face and sighed.  
  
  
  
"I talking about the advice our new friend gave us, Ran! Do you agree with it or not?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh! Oh, that." Ran tried to look as normal as possible. With Ken in the room, bare-chested and smiling, it was near possible. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
  
  
"I like it."   
  
  
  
"Then follow his advice." Ran nodded.  
  
  
  
Yohji's face brightened up. "Great! I'll go and see Schu now. Thanks, Ken. You too, Ran. You're the greatest friend ever. Heck, I could kiss you for being so great!"  
  
  
  
"Do it and die!" Ran snapped. Ken just chuckled as Yohji grabbed his jacket and made a beeline for the front door. Soon, it was just the two of them in living room. And it was one hell of an awkward moment.   
  
  
  
"So are you going to sit there all night staring at me or are you going to bed?" Ken finally asked. Ran shook his head as soon as he heard that.  
  
  
  
"What? No. No, I'm coming upstairs." He said. Then he took a deep breath. "But can I ask you something first?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." Ken shrugged and the sight of his shoulders moving upwards made Ran's stomach turn light and feathery.   
  
  
  
"What did you do before you came here?" He couldn't help asking.  
  
  
  
Ken blushed. "Ah, I'll tell you some other time. It's late. But you'll know soon enough."  
  
  
  
Ran nodded though his suspicions had risen. "Fine then."   
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Aya." Once again, Ken used the wrong name. Ran let it slide. Besides, it was hard to get mad him. He was cute.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Ken." Ran watched as he disappeared up the steps still wondering about his new muse. Then he flipped off the light switch and followed him.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Schuldich had barely fallen asleep when the doorbell rang. Cranky and wondering who was visiting him at such an ungodly hour, he stumbled out of bed and went to see who it was. Opening the door, he saw the last thing that he wanted to see.  
  
  
  
"Yohji?!" A surprised Schuldich exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"No time for any major explanations, babe. I just came to apologize for running out on you like that." Yohji barged into the room.   
  
  
  
"Uh, okay." Schuldich nodded towards the door and tried to send Yohji out of it. "Well, you said it. See ya!"   
  
  
  
"Hey, hey! What are you doing?"   
  
  
  
"You can't stay here, babe." Schuldich tried again to send Yohji out but it didn't work. "It's not_"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving you again." Yohji said firmly. "I'm staying here whether you like it or not."   
  
  
  
"Okay, you may stay. But you have to stay out of sight." With that, Schuldich opened his closet door and started to shove Yohji in there.   
  
  
  
Poor Yohji was confused. "Schu, baby, what the hell_"   
  
  
  
"Just hide!" Schuldich hissed, pushing Yohji into the closet. "I'm sorry but you have to. I'll explain everything but you have to stay in there for now, okay?"  
  
  
  
And before Yohji could say a word, Schuldich closed the door on him. Then he hurried back to his bedroom, lit only by the scented candles by his nightstand. He threw off his robe as he entered.  
  
  
  
"You sure took a long time." A voice from under the covers piped up. "Who was that at the front door anyway?"  
  
  
  
Schuldich sighed and slipped into bed. "Just someone asking for directions. Don't worry about it, Brad."   
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
* * *  
  
(Whew! Finally this story gets an update, right? The Nagi/Omi parts are coming soon. Also more people on the way. So hang tight. Read, review, be respectful, and be true!)  
  
~CT 


	5. Chapter 4: A Bit of This and That

Blank Pages  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
   
  
(Chapter 4-"A Bit of This and That")  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: WK still isn't mine.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
Some time ago…  
  
   
  
Birman kept staring at the wall clock, then shifting her gaze towards the door. It was already nine o'clock and the two people she was waiting for still weren't here. This wasn't the first time they were late either. She watched as the room filled up with strangers, promising that she would kill her employees if they ruined tonight. Well, not kill, but discuss some rather serious issues with them. Right now, it seemed as if they weren't coming tonight. She took one last look at the door and turned away. Just then, the chimes rang and she turned back. Ken walked in casually and hung his coat on the rack by the door.   
  
   
  
"Sorry, Birman. I didn't mean to be late." He smiled sheepishly. Birman did not return the smile. This wasn't the first time he came in late and she doubted it would be the last time, no matter how many times he promised. If he and Kase Koichiro, his best friend, weren't so good at what they did, she would have fired them. But she needed their talents. They bought in money. They made people happy. Right now though, she saw just one of them.   
  
   
  
"Where's Kase?" She demanded.   
  
   
  
Ken gave her another innocent lamb look. "Um, he said he wasn't feeling well and wanted me to do everything alone if I could."  
  
   
  
Birman groaned. "Again? How many times year does Kase fall sick, may I ask?"  
  
   
  
Ken shrugged. "It's not so bad, Birman. I can do everything on my own."   
  
   
  
"But people pay to see you both."  
  
   
  
"I know but I'll survive. I think I can do a good enough job to keep the audience happy."   
  
   
  
"Well, you better." Birman muttered. "Or else I'm going to have to cut your pay in half."  
  
   
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me." Birman pursed her lips and added. "Knock them out of their shoes, Ken. They're paying us for that reason and that reason alone."   
  
   
  
Ken winked and gave her a thumbs- up sign. "Don't worry, Birman. They'll have no clue what hit them."   
  
   
  
Birman smiled cause she knew he was right. They would have no clue what hit them. No clue at all.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
Schuldich was having a hard time trying to fall asleep. He did it with Brad Crawford, his ex-boyfriend now sleeping in his bed, but he didn't enjoy it. It was the first time he didn't enjoy being with Brad. And he knew the reason. It was sitting in his closet or it had gone back home.   
  
   
  
"Schu?" Brad spoke up from under the covers. Upon realizing that Schuldich wasn't in an intimate mood, he decided go to sleep right there. It was too late to go back to his own house. For a while, Brad tried to get Schuldich in the mood but it didn't work, which was a first. Schuldich was usually willing and ready to have sex.   
  
   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
   
  
"What's on your mind, babe?"  
  
   
  
"Oh, nothing." Schuldich sighed. "Nothing at all."  
  
   
  
It was all a lie of course. Too many things were going on in his mind. He had Brad in bed. He had Yohji in the closet. And here he was in between them both. If he picked Brad, Yohji would be hurt. If he picked Yohji, Brad would be hurt. All in all, he was in a tight spot. He loved them both very much. He wanted them both. Yet that was impossible. Schuldich had found Yohji two months after he broke up with Brad. They fell for each other immediately and figured that this would be it. But Brad wanted Schuldich back. And a part of Schuldich wanted Brad too.   
  
   
  
"What's wrong, baby? Is it something I did?"  
  
*/Well, other than coming back and screwing my love life over, no. No, Brad, you didn't do a damn thing./* Schuldich felt bitter. At the moment, he hated them both. It was hard being in love with both of them and not knowing who to stay with.  
  
   
  
"Schuldich? Can we get on with this?"  
  
   
  
Schuldich didn't reply. His mind was still focused on that dark closet in the living room. Was Yohji still in there? Or even in the house for that matter? He felt bad about shoving his current boyfriend in that closet. Yohji had come to him, ready to apologize, and Schuldich didn't bother to listen to what he said. Instead, he tried to drive Yohji away. Of course, the situation was different. He had Brad in the bedroom. Had he been alone he would have let Yohji stay for a while. And it might have been Yohji sleeping next to him instead of Brad. But that wasn't the case tonight. If they both knew what happened, they would leave Schuldich. Maybe do worse things.  
  
   
  
So he made up his mind. Pushing Brad away, he got out of bed. Making sure that none of the burning candles on the nightstand were knocked, he then proceeded to put on his robe. All that time, Brad just stared in shock.  
  
   
  
"Schuldich, what are you doing?" He asked, just watching as his ex rushed out of the door.   
  
   
  
"I gotta take care of something first. Sorry, Brad. I'll come back later." He promised. And without allowing Brad to speak again, Schuldich headed straight to the living room. He knew Yohji had to still be in the closet. He was stupid enough to stay there because he loved Schuldich. He just had to be there. He flung the closet door open, ready to apologize to his lover.  
  
   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I_" He stopped and stared into the closet.  
  
   
  
It was empty  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
The next day…  
  
   
  
Omi was tired. Yohji had come home late yet again. But this time he was rather upset. He spent all night talking to Ran about whatever had bothered him. Omi was willing to bet all his paychecks that something had happened between Yohji and his mysterious Schu. Because of Yohji being upset, he couldn't go to sleep till five in the morning. And since he also had the morning shift, which began at 7, it made things even more difficult. So who should happen to take over that shift? Needless to say, he was thankful that he had a younger half-brother.  
  
   
  
However, Omi wasn't thrilled with working Yohji's shift and his own. He felt bad for Yohji all right but at the same time, he was mad. He had his own plans after all. He didn't have time to take care of his older brother. Especially since Omi had met someone new too. Someone he did like as a friend and hoped to know more about. This person was rather sweet and intelligent, someone who Omi felt he could relate to. He wanted to have some time off to enjoy time with his new friend. That's why he hoped Yohji would come in for the morning shift at least once during the week. But at this rate, things were going slow. Damn that Yohji.   
  
   
  
He did understand Yohji's problem of course. First, they had problems with the family, growing up with the same mother but different fathers. They never got to spend time with each other as children. Then came the whole thing with Asuka. Her dead body had never been found and it made matters worse. Just when Omi thought Yohji got over her and found someone else to be with, new problems were popping up.   
  
   
  
"I'd like to buy these for a special someone." A familiar voice said, breaking his thoughts and shoving a bouquet of yellow roses under Omi's nose. Omi smiled and looked up at his customer.   
  
"Somehow I knew you'd come to see me today, Nagi."   
  
   
  
TBC…  
  
(I'll get more into the Nagi x Omi deal later. Forgive me for taking long. I had papers and whatnot to work on. Anyway, read, review, be respectful, be true.) 


	6. Chapter 5: Private Dancer

Blank Pages

By Carter Tachikawa

(Chapter 5)

Note: The song at the end is by Tina Turner and it's called "Private Dancer". Weiss Kreuz is not mine either. 

* * *

(The past, some time ago)

"Tell me they are not late again!" Birman exclaimed to the clock on the wall. The minute hand was just moving around slowly. It was almost five and neither Ken nor Kase had shown up for work yet. She began drumming her fingers and whistling some Broadway tune while she paced around the room. Those two were hopeless when it came to doing anything on time. She needed them now more than ever and they chose _today _to be late. Things were not turning out well. 

_Damn! Come on, you two! Time of the essence! _She began praying. She wasn't the only one who was getting worked up. People in the other rooms were going around looking for the happy couple. They had a lot of time to do other things before work but sometimes they got too caught up in their other things. And they got caught up in each other. _If those two are still in bed, I'll__

"You've got a worm on your nose, Kase."

"Yeah, well I saw you swallow a caterpillar during that entire thing! I guess when it evolves, you can literally have a 'butterfly' in your stomach!" 

"Oh, that was lame!" 

Birman whirled around to find Ken and Kase walking in together, arms linked, and kissing each other. As sweet as they looked, she was furious. 

"You two!" She yelled, storming over and pushing Ken off Kase. "Where have you been?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" 

Ken looked up. "Sorry, Birman. We lost track of time." 

"That's what you said the last time! I mean, I can cover for you and I know how much the other job means to you but_". That's when she noticed that the two of them were dirty, mud clinging to their hair and clothes. That's when she wanted to kill them both.

"Look at you!" She snapped. "First, you're late and now you're dirty?! What is wrong with you? I…I don't believe this!"

"Believe it." Kase wrapped his arms around Ken. "We play with kids when we're not working. And things can get a little naughty."

"Well, yes, because they are children but…"

"Who said anything about the kids?" Ken murmured, playing with Kase's muddied hair. "They are well-behaved. _We _are naughty. Kase insists on getting dirty every time we go out." 

Birman shuddered. "I didn't need all the details, thank you very much. Listen, I'll deal with this later. You have fifteen minutes to change. Now get in!" She pointed to the doors behind her. Kase nodded towards the door and dragged Ken into one of the rooms. Birman grew frustrated again when she saw that.

"You're changing in _separate _rooms!" She snapped, pulling Ken out and putting him in the other room. "And don't touch each other until we're done! When it's nine-thirty and you've done what you're supposed to do, then you can fool around all you want. But until then, keep your hands to yourselves!" 

"You're no fun, Birman." Kase teased from his room.

"That's because she's jealous!" Ken replied. "She's jealous cause I've got you, you've got me, and she's got no one!"

"Do you _want _me to hurt you?" Birman snapped. 

"I'd rather have Ken hurt me. In bed!" Kase hooted. They both started to laugh. Birman rolled her eyes, threw her hands up in the air, and walked away. If those two weren't so good at what they did, she would throw them out, head first, into the streets. But they were popular and talented guys, Ken especially. And they were good lovers to each other. Who cared that they were both guys? Romance was romance. Birman was used to their way of doing things. It was cute. They were like any ordinary male and female couple. They celebrated each other's birthdays, Valentine's Day, and their anniversary. They shared each other's lives and dreams. More importantly, they loved each other. If Kase was in trouble, Ken was there for him and vice versa. 

_They're the perfect couple. _Birman thought, feeling slight envious. Her previous relationships had never been as strong as Ken and Kase's. Perhaps none of the men she ran into were anything like those two. The men she dated lacked something. But Ken and Kase had loads of that something, the something that made their relationship work. They were indeed a perfect couple. 

"Aw, I got dog shit all over my good pants!" She heard Kase exclaim.

"Then don't even think of getting into bed wearing those!" Ken yelled back. There was silence for a few seconds. Then he yelled again. "Never mind! I think I got some on my pants too. We should be careful when we're rolling around on the ground." 

"At least we can get in bed together wearing clothes."

"Why do we need clothes to begin with?"

"Good point." 

_Well, almost perfect. _

She heard them laugh again before she turned around and went to mind her own business.

* * *

(Present) 

"Will you tell me already why you've come back?" Ran snapped at his best friend. Yohji was leaning against a wall, sipping a beer at eight in the morning, and looking crushed. He left Schu's closet only minutes after his boyfriend put him in it. Then he came home to forget the whole incident. "You leave, you come back. Then you leave again and now you're back looking more miserably than ever. What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Yohji shot back. "Schu ditched me again. I don't know what he is up to."  
  
"He?"

"I meant 'she'." Yohji sighed. That whole night incident was making forget everything. "I don't know what she is up to. Maybe she's sleeping with that ex-boyfriend of hers. I heard voices in the other room. I don't know who that other person was but I know they weren't there for just a second. Man, I can't believe it! I find the love of my life and he _I mean, she_ is already cheating on me!" 

Ran returned that sigh. "You're not even sure of that, are you?"

"Well, no, but it makes sense." Ken, who had been sitting on the floor and eating an orange while reading a sports magazine, spoke up. Yohji and Ran turned to him. "I don't think your boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever is cheating on you purposely though."

"Not cheating on me purposely?" Yohji scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean? How can someone not cheat purposely?" 

"It's been done before. Anyway, I think your 'Schu' is in a difficult situation that he or she can't tell you about. Or rather, they are afraid to tell you about it. If someone else is involved, then they are the one calling the shots. Schu is the vulnerable one. Schu is the one trying to make everything right and is unsure what to do. That's what's going on." 

Yohji blinked. "What have you been drinking?"

"Certainly not the same thing you're drinking." 

"Ignore him." Ran muttered. "I can't keep him away from the beer and cigarettes whenever he's depressed."

"But everything I'm saying makes sense." Ken pointed out. "Admit it. That's exactly what's going on right now. Just wait and see." 

Ran glanced at his best friend who really wasn't listening to anyone at the moment. With a disinterested shrug, Yohji plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. A commercial for a soap opera came on and so did an ominous announcer. Images of bloodied bodies and caskets flashed on the screen.

"Last year, a serial killer entered Thistlevane Valley and murdered six people, including his own fiance!" The voice boomed. More images of gory, dead bodies came up. "The killer was finally found and shot to death by his own husband. And everyone was safe when they found out he was gone. But next week…"

Ken looked up with interest when he saw a beautiful blond woman with a large stomach lying on a bloodstained bed. Her eyes widened with shock as a shadow appeared over her.

"Oh no. No! It can't be!" She shrieked, holding up her hands. "No, Francisco! You can't be alive!" 

The voice picked up from there. "But it is. Francisco comes back to all his husbands, wives, lovers, and children. He claims to be a changed man. The question is…"

The screen went black and a woman screamed. 

"Is he telling the truth?" The voice whispered. "Tune in next week to _Hearts and Deceit_: _Francisco's Return _to find out for yourself. And this time, pray everyone makes it out alive."

Another scream and the commercial ended. Yohji, slightly amused, began changing the channel. "They're making such a big deal about a character coming back? Big deal, he's returning to all his lovers and things. How many times has he gotten married anyway?"

"Six." Ken promptly replied. "And he's still married to four of them." 

Ran and Yohji looked at him in awe. Ken didn't seem to notice. 

"He's married to the twins, Evelyn and Gwendolyn, as well as the male twins, George and Shane." He went on as if he knew the entire script. "He was married to Miguel too until Miguel shot him off the cliff and then jumped to his own death. Not to mention that he's engaged to Joanna, he raped Constance and she's carrying his twelfth child, he's having an affair with Anne and her brother Stewart, and he has eleven children from all six of his marriages. Only six are biologically his though. The others were adopted because males can't get other males pregnant."

Ran and Yohji did not stop staring. Finally, Yohji switched the TV off and tried to get through to their houseguest. 

"Okay." He said slowly. "Forgive me for not knowing so much about this soap as you do. I was curious as most people are." He rolled his eyes. Ken finally noticed that and blushed.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's just that I follow _Hearts and Deceit _religiously. I stopped following it after Francisco died though. It'll be interesting to see what they do with his return and if they'll still keep him as a soccer player from South America turned serial killer in North America."

"Wow." Yohji was now a little bit more amazed. "Talk about changing your career."

"I'd rather talk about something else." Ran cut in. "Like what Yohji plans to do about his girlfriend?"

Yohji gulped. Why did Ran have to bring up the subject? He had been reminded of that morning one too many times already. He tried calling Schu as well but the line was busy. He was afraid to go back to Schu's place now. 

"He's going to call her." Ken said. "Right now."

Yohji's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Do it." Ken nodded towards the phone. "She's not with anyone now. I'm sure of it." 

"I don't think I should_"

"Trust me." Ken interrupted again, this time sounding hard and rough. "Grab that phone, dial her number, and talk to her. Everything will be fine. I know it. All you have to do is make that call."

Yohji was still a little worried about that decision but he decided to follow it. While he dialed the numbers, Ran looked over at Ken who spitting the orange seeds into a bowl. There was something about this young man that Ran found strange. He didn't seem like a criminal still. But he wasn't normal. He was beautiful, smart, and gentle and that made Ran even more suspicious. 

_Who are you? _He wondered, staring at Ken's perfectly bronzed body. He was too good to be true. _I've got to find out the truth about you, Ken Hidaka. And I will. _

* * *

Nagi watched Omi pacing around the dark shop, his face a mask of confusion and worry. It was past closing time but Nagi chose to stay behind. In fact, he told Omi to stay with him. He apparently had something important to say and he wanted to wait until everyone had left. Now that the moment had come, Omi was waiting patiently for what Nagi wanted to say. He went around pulling down shades and locking doors so no one else would come in. However, he didn't hear a thing for five minutes.

"C'mon, Nagi!" He begged. "What's this important thing you have to tell me?"

Nagi turned red. "Well, um, it's about Nanami_"

Omi frowned upon hearing the name of Nagi's girlfriend, Nanami Hibino. "What happened? She didn't like that bouquet you gave her?"

"Oh no! She loved that." Nagi insisted. Then he fell quiet and sat back down again. "It's just_" He paused for a while. He didn't have any idea how he was going to explain this. "It's just, you know, the person I live with_"

"Your parents?"

"No, I live with someone else. He's like a brother if anything. Anyway, he doesn't mind me dating Nanami. But he doesn't want us to move too fast. You know what I mean?" 

Omi nodded. "I think so." 

"Anyway, Nanami wants to take everything a step forward. That's the problem with her. She has a few mental problems and she has a hard time understanding certain situations. She doesn't understand why my 'brother' doesn't want us to go too far. I try to explain but she just doesn't get it." Nagi sighed. "And I'm beginning to think that she may _not _be the one for me." 

"Now why would you say that?" Omi pouted. "You love her, don't you?"

"Um, well_" Nagi knew he was supposed to say 'yes'. But something was keeping him from doing so. Lately, he felt like he was being pulled away from Nanami. She was a sweet girl but she didn't have everything. He couldn't get into serious discussions with her. Not like Omi, who understood him better than anyone else. They only met two weeks ago but Nagi liked him. He felt there was a close bond between them. Suddenly, he had someone he could talk to about anything. And it made him feel better. Thank God Omi was here to listen about his problems with Nanami. He usually had a solution to most problems. Just now he noticed Omi walking over to the radio and turning it on.

"Just spend the night with her." He was saying. A slow but catchy song came on. "Bring some flowers. I'll help you pick them out if you need it. And get some music. Talk with her. Maybe if it's just a quiet moment between you two, she'll begin to understand you."

"Quiet moment?" Nagi was skeptical. "Can't I sit down and think about this more? Can't we just have a quiet moment without the music?" 

It was what he wanted now more than anything. Perhaps Omi's idea would work but he wasn't too sure. Nanami was a special person and to make her understand anything would take time. Omi, on the other hand, was not thinking about sitting down and being quiet. He leaped up to his feet and raised the volume. The music filled the little shop. Then he came face to face with his friend, looking all gloomy and worried. 

"Dance with me, Nagi!" And without letting Nagi protest, Omi grabbed him by the hands and pulled him out onto the floor. A confused Nagi just stood there, holding out his arms and looking lost. Omi began to swing him around and Nagi followed. 

"I don't know how to dance!" He whispered frantically. Omi looked at him for a second and shrugged.

"Neither do I." He said, making Nagi turn around several times. "Just move any way you want to. And no one's here. No one's going to make fun of us. We're having a good time."

"_You _may be having a good time", Nagi said, putting both arms around Omi's waist, "but I'm uncomfortable. We're slow dancing! We shouldn't be slow dancing! We shouldn't be dancing at all!"

"You can stop whenever you want too." Omi reminded him. "Just tell me and we'll stop. Okay?" 

Nagi nodded in agreement but he didn't feel like stopping at the moment. Omi was enjoying this. And he was right. No one was watching them. No one would say anything. And if anyone protested, then that was their problem. They had to deal with it themselves. So he decided to go along and move with the music. Omi ended up stepping on his toes at least seven times during the dance but Nagi didn't care. Regardless how ridiculous they looked dancing in the flower shop, it felt right. And it felt good. It took them a while to get in rhythm but soon they were moving together. Their moves were solid and smooth, gliding across the floor like they were on ice. All the while, they were in tune with the song, especially the chorus.

_~I'm your private dancer_

_A dancer for money_

_Do what you want me to do_

_I'm your private dancer_

_A dancer for money_

_And any old music will do~_

* * *

TBC…

(Yes, I am wicked for ending here and for making you all wait so long. I've had this written for a while. I just didn't have a lot of time to update it. Oh well, here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will try to write the next chapter a little faster ^-~. Read, review, be respectful, be true!) 


	7. Chapter 6: Beautiful Muse

****

Blank Pages

(Chapter 6: Beautiful Muse)

By Carter Tachikawa

While Yohji was trying to fix things between him and Schuldich and Omi was still dancing around with Nagi, Ran was trying to write. Having Ken around was doing a good thing. Never had he written so much as he did now. Since Ken's arrival, he had finished five chapters of one book in less than four days. He had become a powerhouse as Ken watched him and often pointed out what mistakes he made.

__

He's cute. Ran thought one night as Ken sat down with him and viewed the next chapter. _He does whatever I tell him and doesn't complain. I wish I had more muses like him._

"You see this?" Ken was saying. "The part where Christine has found herself in a dilemma? She can't be with Aaron and she can't be with Steven because she's afraid of hurting both of them."

Ran nodded. "That's true."

"Well, you have to fix that part. You can't have them hanging like this forever."

"No, I can't."

While Ken went on rambling about the story, Ran kept staring at him. He couldn't help himself. Ken was just so beautiful with those chocolate-brown eyes and soft brown hair that fell in his eyes. He loved that smile and that friendly attitude as well.

"Where have you been all my life?" He murmured unknowingly. Ken looked up.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Huh?" Ran shook his head. He turned as red as his own hair color. "I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself. Don't worry about it."

"Oh." Accepting the explanation, Ken went back to reading the story. "I can't believe I'm actually reading Aya Fujimiya's latest story and in his house! I bet any of your fans would be jealous. Well, maybe all of them would be."

Ran smirked. "Especially Sakura Tomoe, the girl who would give me a kidney." They both laughed at the thought of Sakura, on bended knee, handing Ran a kidney on silver platter.

"You poor thing." Ken sighed. "You get stuck with such crazy fans."

Ran smiled. "Or sweet ones like yourself."

"Ah, I'm not sweet. I just love your work." Ken admitted. Lowering his voice, he added. "I like you."

"I like you too, Ken."

"No." Ken shook his head. "I mean, I like you as a person. You're not a cold-hearted jerk as all those other girls were saying."

"Other girls?"

"People I used to work with." Ken explained. "I once told them that" He stopped himself there. "I told them that you were great." He finished off, looking embarrassed. Then his gaze dropped back to the sheets he was holding. It was then that Ran realized Ken was talking about something he used to do.

"What are you, Ken?" He asked. "I mean, what's your job?"

"My job?" Ken put the papers aside. "I don't have a job. I told you. I'm a wanderer."

"Do you get paid for wandering?"

Ken laughed. "No! That wouldn't be bad though!"

Ran joined in the laughter. Ken sounded so cute when he was talking and having fun. But something wasn't right. Why would he suddenly stop talking about his job? And did he even have a job to begin with?

__

Why are you being so secretive? Ran wondered. Out loud, he asked. "Are you married, Ken?"

Ken gaped at him. "Married?"

"You know, hitched? Do you have a wife?"

"Ah…no! No, no, no!" Ken shook his head. "Wandering doesn't give me time to think about marriage. Sorry."

"Oh." Ran said. He had no idea but he was moving in close on Ken. And Ken wasn't backing away. His eyelids fluttered and his lips puckered up a bit. There was Ken, mysterious Ken, a beautiful muse with an unknown past. Deep down, Ran promised himself to figure out this past even if it took him forever. Ken's breath was fanning his face. It felt nice and cool. And like Ken, it was beautiful.

__

He's so perfect. I wonder if I can tell him how I feel without having to speak. Or maybe I can.

Before they knew it, Ran was kissing Ken. Ken, surprised but delighted, returned the kiss and let his tongue go down Ran's mouth. Slowly, he put his arms around the author and hugged him tight. At this point, Yohji came in.

"Hey guys, I" Yohji stopped when he saw the two of them kissing. Then he began to back away from the scene. "I think I'll come back another time."

TBC…

(I apologize for the short chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it. Next part will have more!

Read, review, be respectful, be true!)


End file.
